Forum:Audited Series 6 - Discussion
This is the discussion page for Audited Series 6, the first tournament I will be hosting. To ensure that the tournament begins and ends smoothly, I have decided that there will first be some discussions relating to judges, seeds, bin candidates and special events being held during the series (including UK vs Germany). SpaceManiac888 (Talk) 18:39, December 7, 2017 (UTC) :Does anyone have any objections to me starting this tournament, say, tomorrow, on the ninth of December to be precise? SpaceManiac888 (Talk) 15:36, December 8, 2017 (UTC) Judges Based on Tag Team Series 5, the judges are currently ToastUltimatum, Hogwild94 and O Raz3r O. SpaceManiac888 (Talk) 18:40, December 7, 2017 (UTC) Returning If you three still express interest in being a judge, please sign here. If I receive no response within two days, new judges can be nominated. :Yes please. If there was one tournament I'd have wanted to be a judge for, it's this one. [[User:The R A Z 3R|'R'a'z'3'r']](talk) 18:49, December 7, 2017 (UTC) ::When did I get kicked off the judging team? I don't remember being told that. Jimlaad43(talk) 19:08, December 7, 2017 (UTC) :::You might want to read this. SpaceManiac888 (Talk) 19:46, December 7, 2017 (UTC) ::::I don't see there where and why I lost out. I was one of the judges in Extreme 3 and I voted in every round. Regardless, I'm putting myself forwards for this tournament. Jimlaad43(talk) 20:16, December 7, 2017 (UTC) :::::As with Jim, I was a judge previously and consistently voted, too. I'm fine if Hogwild retains his place, but if not, I'll put myself forward, too. Nweston8 (talk) 02:09, December 8, 2017 (UTC) Naturally I've no interest in resigning. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'T'OAS]][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'T']] 22:31, December 7, 2017 (UTC) :I will give Hogwild until tomorrow to express interest. If I still do not get any response, I will decide out of the two nominations thus far on who will be the third judge. SpaceManiac888 (Talk) 15:36, December 8, 2017 (UTC) ::I don't mind being a judge. I've done so before. CrashBash (talk) 15:47, December 8, 2017 (UTC) :::Yeah, why not? I'll put myself forward here. Hogwild94 (talk) 19:15, December 8, 2017 (UTC) Format We now have a voting format to enable four-way melees to be done without causing confusion. But should it be implemented in this tournament? SpaceManiac888 (Talk) 18:39, December 7, 2017 (UTC) Stick with four-way melees If you want four-way melees, vote here. #Simply to add a little variety to tournaments, although I completely understand voting for the other side. SpaceManiac888 (Talk) 18:39, December 7, 2017 (UTC) #Ooo a new Arena tournament! I prefer melees, more fun and more mayhem! Diotoir the son of nemesis (talk) 18:40, December 7, 2017 (UTC) #I may have been reluctant to do Series 6, and I still technically am, but I'll still contribute to the competition all the same. That being said, I know it's not our favourite format, I would personally insist on keeping the melees, because frankly, that made Series 6 as fun as it was. CrashBash (talk) 18:45, December 7, 2017 (UTC) #I'm fine either way, but given this hasn't been done in one of these yet AFAIAA, it'd make a nice change. Hogwild94 (talk) 18:54, December 7, 2017 (UTC) #I loved the Series 6 melees. I'm sure we'd be able to agree with most of the decisions regarding it. [[User:The R A Z 3R|'R'a'z'3'r']](talk) 19:01, December 7, 2017 (UTC) #We see one-on-ones anyway, so why skip them when we can have melees. Jimlaad43(talk) 19:08, December 7, 2017 (UTC) #I'll vote for this format as well given our options. Plus they're more fun and unpredictable. BizarroKing (talk) 02:13, December 8, 2017 (UTC) Have one-on-one battles instead If you want one-on-one battles, vote here. #I think this way we get a clear decision on winners rather than dreaming up scenarios of who takes on who, but either way... Datovidny (talk) 20:31, December 7, 2017 (UTC) #Yeah, I'd feel more comfortable doing it this way. I tried telling myself I'd be fine with four-way melees, but I'd probably regret the potential one-vs-one matchups that were possible when some solid robots end up dropping out in a melee. Nweston8 (talk) 02:11, December 8, 2017 (UTC) #I think I'd prefer doing it this way. One-on-ones are more my speed. Badnik96 (talk) 19:25, December 8, 2017 (UTC) New format suggestion So if we lumped in robots from the New Blood Championship, robots which failed to qualify, and possibly even the Dutch/German series, we can actually go up to sixteen heats. I've done it before, comfortably at that. It becomes even easier if we reduce the number of competitors in each heat to 6, and then use the Series 10 format, and expanding the heats generally just adds a point to doing the audit. It's not too late to make any of this happen. I'm not sure which I'd prefer out of an extra four heats which adds 32 robots, or a 16-heat format which retains 96 robots (i.e. Series 10 format x 3.2), but let me know what you guys would be up for. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'T'OAS]][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'T']] 22:31, December 7, 2017 (UTC) :Sorry, but when one considers that Audited Series 10 will probably be the next tournament after this, I would rather we save this unique format until then. SpaceManiac888 (Talk) 22:38, December 7, 2017 (UTC) ::Then let's go up to sixteen heats of eight. I can prove it's possible, even without considering the possibility of foreign competitors. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'T'OAS]][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'T']] 22:57, December 7, 2017 (UTC) If it's alright with you, I like to pitch we use the Series 4 format. This way we could still use 3 way eliminators but instead of 1 winner we have 2 and scrap the redemption round(s). I wouldn't mind doing it this way as we can still have the same number of robots per heat. 8 robots per heat across 12 heats=96 6 robots per heat across 16 heats=96. Again just a suggestion otherwise we could probably keep the 4 way format and expand it, though not sure if we wanna use Dutch/German series competitors per say unless we know they attempted to qualify or whatnot. BizarroKing (talk) 23:26, December 7, 2017 (UTC) :This might just be me talking, but I'd really really like to stick with the format Series 6 actually used. If nothing else, it'll be a change trying to judge melees. CrashBash (talk) 23:29, December 7, 2017 (UTC) ::Agreed with Crash, the current format lets us keep the four way melees, the Losers' Melees and not a huge amount of cannon fodder. Series 6 did better than most with avoiding a flood of bad machines. While some Dutch/German/New Blood robots were competent, many others were not. [[User:The R A Z 3R|'R'a'z'3'r']](talk) 23:38, December 7, 2017 (UTC) :::Still though, having provided you all with a list of 32 robots which could be used to add four extra heats (which wasn't even a complete list, it missed off Ripper 2, Atomic, Typhoon 2 etc), what's the actual downside of running an expanded selection of heats? The actual heat format would be the same, it just means four more heat winners/seeds and no losers' melee. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'T'OAS]][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'T']] 23:56, December 7, 2017 (UTC) ::::I'm more than happy to run 16 heats instead with the same 4 way melee format I was just making one possible suggestion we could use to format the wars is all but I'm happy with the melees as well. BizarroKing (talk) 02:12, December 8, 2017 (UTC) I'm happy to stick with 12 heats to be honest, I'll slide if we're still going to have 8 robots per heat, but we may be squeezing a few too many duds into the line-up. Datovidny (talk) 18:03, December 8, 2017 (UTC) Special events What special events should we incorporate into Audited Series 6? Personally, I think it is pretty clear that a UK vs Germany tournament is required, whilst I also believe that Sumo would be a good inclusion too. I will decide how many special events will run for this series. SpaceManiac888 (Talk) 18:39, December 7, 2017 (UTC) :I'm all for a UK vs Germany special, certainly. Can't really say why though just yet. CrashBash (talk) 18:50, December 7, 2017 (UTC) ::Having one special event per heat/episode seems fine with me, I'll be happy for you to have a bit of freedom there, when I covered Audited 7 I threw in a few naff ones if you're looking for inspiration. Datovidny (talk) 20:34, December 7, 2017 (UTC) :::UK vs Germany special, certainly. Or perhaps a European Tag Team tournament, with teams representing the UK, Belgium, the Netherlands and Germany. [[User:VulcansHowl|'Vulcans']][[User talk:VulcansHowl|'Howl']] 22:44, December 7, 2017 (UTC) Wishful thinking perhaps, but have we considered running an annihilator? Would love to see us try one of those and I could even think of some possible Mayhem battles as qualifying matches that we could probably even run during some of the heats. BizarroKing (talk) 02:14, December 8, 2017 (UTC) :::I like the ides of two trials per program, similar to Pinball and Sumo from Series 4. Perhaps we could switch it up and do a random robot each episode tackles The Gauntlet, giving a distance score or a time to completion. We could then do a Tug of War tournament where two robots are drawn to fight each other in a ToW, rather than a house robot. The winner goes through and advances to the next round until we get a winner. Jimlaad43(talk) 12:46, December 8, 2017 (UTC) ::::Y'know I really like the idea of a modern Sumo/Pinball. Diotoir the son of nemesis (talk) 12:49, December 8, 2017 (UTC) Seems like we have a decent number of ideas! Based on these ideas, here is what I may introduce throughout this series: *'UK vs Germany': This is a given, whereby eight robots will compete for national pride. For the German side, I think having Black Hole, Tsunami, Son of Armageddon and... Ansgar's Revenge would be great. Yes, I know that Das Gepäck will miss out, but I want the German side to actually consist of German robots this time. Meanwhile, for team UK, four robots, one from each of the nations, would be a good idea. Northern Ireland can be represented by Weld-Dor 3, whilst Panic Attack will defend the honour of Wales. For Scotland, either Corkscrew or Revolution 2 (maybe Typhoon 2 if it gets in), can be nominated by you ladies and gentlemen, whilst England is completely open. For the English representative, however, try not to nominate a robot deemed "overpowered" like Razer or Tornado. *'Sumo': I think various Series 6 robots challenging Shunt would be fun, as it was in Audited Series 4. There will be a competitor in Sumo for each heat of Audited Series 6. Not too keen on Pinball, however, as I am unsure as to how both the new competitors or upgraded House Robots would perform in this series. *'Annihilator': There will be six mayhem battles consisting of three robots each, who will compete in order to qualify for the Annihilator, which will be debated after the main series. No robot that has entered in UK vs Germany or Sumo may compete. *'Other events': I was thinking of a Reserve Rumble or other one-time battles or events that could fill any spaces left in the series. Maybe some War of the Weapons too, if there is enough space. So this is the proposed list of special events that may occur during or after the series. Feel free to let me know what you think below. SpaceManiac888 (Talk) 15:36, December 8, 2017 (UTC) Seeds Seeds will be an interesting case here. I know that some believe that the twelve seeds that were used in real-life were adequate, but I just want to see whether people generally want twelve or twenty-four seeds. Henceforth, until this voting period ends in two days, please do not create a seeds list just yet. SpaceManiac888 (Talk) 18:39, December 7, 2017 (UTC) Twelve seeds If you want to stick with twelve seeds, please vote here. #I'd rather keep the same twelve seeds as the actual series. When I tried to do an Audited S6 with 24 seeds, I found myself running short of robots; in the end, the last four were all non-qualifiers. Hogwild94 (talk) 18:55, December 7, 2017 (UTC) #I agree with the above, best not to over complicate things. Diotoir the son of nemesis (talk) 18:59, December 7, 2017 (UTC) #I'm not too fussed either way, but 12 seeds worked very well in the real Series 6, so I don't see why it should change. [[User:The R A Z 3R|'R'a'z'3'r']](talk) 19:02, December 7, 2017 (UTC) #I had no problems with the 12 seeds, and don't see why they need changing at all. The 12 were a good order. Jimlaad43(talk) 19:09, December 7, 2017 (UTC) #32 seeds was a mistake. 24 seeds was a mistake. 12 seeds is good. 16 seeds would be even better... [[User:ToastUltimatum|'T'OAS]][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'T']] 22:31, December 7, 2017 (UTC) #I second the idea on 16 seeds if we're running 16 heats. If it's only 12 then stick with 12. BizarroKing (talk) 02:15, December 8, 2017 (UTC) #I'd prefer 24, but I don't think there's enough strength-in-depth to give it the green light. Nweston8 (talk) 02:20, December 8, 2017 (UTC) Twenty-four seeds If you want the Series 5 format, which had twenty-four seeds, please vote here. #There were some robots that I felt suffered terribly as a result of a lack of seed positions. In particular, Bulldog Breed and Fluffy had terrible heats due to not being seeded, when both theoretically could have improved had they been given a lower seed place. Plus, I think twenty-four seeds would enable us to also take Extreme 1 results into consideration; indeed, Disc-O-Inferno, despite not qualifying for Series 5, will be seeded by me if twenty-four seeds are allocated, since it won its Annihilator. SpaceManiac888 (Talk) 18:39, December 7, 2017 (UTC) #I could work with 24 seeds, but personally, I'd lock the twelve seeds we got as they were, because that was virtually perfect as it was. CrashBash (talk) 18:46, December 7, 2017 (UTC) #I think we're working on the basis that the top 12 seeds are more or less fixed. Whether you think Series 6 truly needed 24 seeds or not, wouldn't it be in the spirit of these audited series anyway to bump it up to 24 to at least have a debate on the bottom 12? Could help avoid some lop-sided melees/heats as well. Datovidny (talk) 20:36, December 7, 2017 (UTC) #There we're a huge number of robots that deserved to be seeded in this series. E.g Behemoth, Terrorhurtz & Corkscrew Lewis05 (talk) 22:43, December 7, 2017 (UTC) Should Wheely Big Cheese enter Series 6? Normally, I would not care about which robots are binned or entered into the series, but in this case I feel a separate vote will be required. I have noticed some people would like Wheely Big Cheese to return for Series 6, even though Roger Plant did withdraw after Series 5. That said, out of fairness, as well as the potential changes to the seeds this return may cause, I have decided to give you ladies and gentlemen the decision here. Note that this has nothing to do with how competitive Wheely Big Cheese will actually be in Series 6. Rather, it is to do with whether Wheely Big Cheese would return if the situation for Roger Plant was different. Support If you believe Wheely Big Cheese should return, vote here. Oppose If you believe Wheely Big Cheese should not return, vote here. #This is based on the fact that Roger Plant always upgraded his machines for each series. Indeed, The Mule was replaced by The Big Cheese, which was replaced itself by the Series 4 version of Wheely Big Cheese. Considering the upgrades that resulted in the Series 5 version, I believe that a Series 6 Wheely Big Cheese would be improved further. But without knowing what this Series 6 version would look like, we would have to use the Series 5 varient. And that to me is just too unrealistic for Mr. Plant. SpaceManiac888 (Talk) 18:39, December 7, 2017 (UTC) #Once I was on the supporting side, but after TG's enquiries, I'm more in favour of this side now. [[User:The R A Z 3R|'R'a'z'3'r']](talk) 19:03, December 7, 2017 (UTC) #I think realistically, Roger Plant had had enough by this point, and I feel it'd be realistic. It's more akin to why Pussycat didn't make Series 6 - yes, completely different and less tragic circumstances, but it's still very similar. CrashBash (talk) 19:11, December 7, 2017 (UTC) #Wheely Big Cheese and Pussycat have always been my two favourite machines, but I think it's bending reality a little too much to try and squeeze either of them into this series. Datovidny (talk) 20:39, December 7, 2017 (UTC) #Hardly even worth suggesting, to be frank. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'T'OAS]][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'T']] 22:31, December 7, 2017 (UTC) #Given TG's correspondence with Plant, I am not convinced that Wheely Big Cheese would have entered one more time even if Plant could have afforded the costs to maintain and upgrade it. As with Crash, I don't see its absence being much different from Pussycat's sabbatical during this period. [[User:VulcansHowl|'Vulcans']][[User talk:VulcansHowl|'Howl']] 22:53, December 7, 2017 (UTC) Based on the clear opposition towards bringing Wheely Big Cheese back, I am going to end this vote now. That said, I'm afraid to say that unfortunately I am going to state that robots that did not enter the qualifiers in real-life cannot enter Audited Series 6. Sorry, I have no dislike of robots like Diotoir, The Steel Avenger and Das Gepäck, but it only makes sense that if Wheely Big Cheese (another robot I neither like nor dislike) cannot enter Audited Series 6 for realism purposes, the same thing applies to these three robots too. Feel free to nominate robots like The Grim Reaper, however, since although it withdrew, it did at least enter the qualifiers. SpaceManiac888 (Talk) 15:36, December 8, 2017 (UTC) Robot Changes To be binned Vote for any robots in the "Vote here" section below (creating your own page as I have) who you deem uncompetitive enough to be binned for this tournament. You can vote for any number of robots to be binned, except for the twelve seeds in Series 6. As host, I will decide how many robots will ultimately be binned. SpaceManiac888 (Talk) 18:39, December 7, 2017 (UTC) To be added And finally, please vote in the "Vote here" section below for robots that although failed to qualify for Series 6, might be competitive enough for a return in this Audited version. Similarly, I will decide on how many robots will be added to this tournament, deducting one place if Wheely Big Cheese is voted in. Note that Pussycat cannot be added to the replacments list, out of respect for David Gribble's family and friends. SpaceManiac888 (Talk) 18:39, December 7, 2017 (UTC) Vote here SpaceManiac888 Seeds TBA. To be binned *4x4: I do not think 4x4 is as uncompetitive as Monad, but the fact remains that it did virtually nothing in its only fight and proved unstable too. *A-Kill: The only robot that progressed beyond the first round, A-Kill may have done well to avoid Terrorhurtz the longest, but it looks exceptionally flimsy and its weapons are not potent. *Demolition Man: I like the Series 4 version of Saw Point and find it incredibly underrated. However, Demolition Man feels to me like it was a downgrade, plus it was not the most reliable either. *Destructosaur: George Francis may have been wary of this machine, but personally I really do not see how it can fight effectively. Plus, its roll-over feature did not work to the standard I would have preferred it to. *Doctor Fist: Yeah, I think this robot needs no explanation as to why it should be binned. *Granny's Revenge 2: Great entertainment, but being visually entertaining is not enough to qualify for Audited Series 6. *Hot Pants: To be fair, Team Panda's heavyweight machines after Panda Monium were super unreliable, and I have serious concerns regarding Hot Pants on that regard. *Spin Doctor: This robot is simply too unreliable and is too easy to flip for it to be competitive. *Tridentate: Whilst I accept the idea that Tridentate should have progressed over Behemoth in Round 1, it does not make it any more competitive in my opinion. *W.A.S.P.: W.A.S.P. may have been bullied by Sir Killalot, but I still have to say that it seems exceptionally unreliable. Plus, its armour was damaged by Sir Killalot's lance, which is not a good sign, despite the danger the House Robot presents. To be added *8645T 2: It looks quite similar to the Series 7 version, which despite its inability to self-right, does seemingly have decent weapons. Plus, the way it failed to qualify was ridiculous in my opinion. *Chip: Chip is always a notable darkhorse in these fantasy tournaments. Considering its impact in its New Blood melee, I am happy to see it in Audited Series 6. *Gyrobot: It goes without saying that it was sad to see that Gyrobot failed to qualify for Series 6, despite doing well in its qualifier. *Hell's Teeth: I will give Hell's Teeth another chance, it seemed quite impressive in its qualifier and New Blood melee. *King B Powerworks: A massive shame to never see King B Powerworks in Series 6, as it can be relied upon to deliver good battles. *Lightning: Similar to its Extreme 2 version, it may cause some upsets providing it gets a decent draw. *Nasty Humphrey: Controversial choice here, but I find that Nasty Humphrey had terrible opponents to face in its only two battles (it faced St.Agro in the Qualifiers), despite looking quite decent. *Splinter: Another massive shame that Splinter failed to qualify for Series 6. *Terror Turtle: I will give this machine another chance to see if it can actually win a battle. Should Wheely Big Cheese not be added to this wars, another machine will be added to this list. Diotoir Seeds #Razer #Bigger Brother #Firestorm #Hypno-Disc #Chaos 2 #Dominator 2 #S3 #Wild Thing #Panic Attack #Spawn Again #Stinger (Former Grandfinalist) #Bulldog Breed (It did very well in Extreme and Series 5 until it met Hypno-Disc despite putting a good match) To be binned *'Short Circuit': Well it's just not gonna do much and as much as I would desire to bin Spawn Again for being absolutely terrible *'Armadrillo': considering we know from Series 6 and the Series 5 qualifier that it was slow and had a poor weapon. *'Doctor Fist': Moving on... *'Destructosaur': Is one of these weird machines that somehow got through...while Atomic F2Q! *'Spin Doctor': Had three chances to show off what it's got...failed each time! *'Warhog': DAMN I should have added Warhog fans to the worst fan list...maybe 6th spot, meanwhile just like Spin Doctor it had too many chances and failed too much. *'Axe-C-Dent': It broke apart way too easily. *'Riptilion': You could replace it with a car door and get the same result...actually the car door probably could do better *'Sabretooth': Completely agree with CrashBash *'4X4': As much as I admire Team Monad...yeah. To be added *'Atomic': It's Atomic, it's flipping awesome and could prove powerful! *'Destruct-A-Bubble': Anything that can survive Dantomkia and still look amusing gets in mybooks *'King B': Once again it'll be interesting and it is an "allstar" robot *'Gyrobot': Well then this machine looks good and could do good... *'Lightning': You've been Thunderstruck!!! Ok, ok Lightning is a very unique and good robot. *'Splinter': It's an allstar (in my eyes) and could provide some interest as it could be interesting in a melee... *'Draven': I know I shouldn't but c'mon it might be better than the Series 8/9 versions. *'Das Gepack': I was going going to add "car door" but I thought that would be too OP, so a great rambot will do. *'Mute': As much as I dislike Team Mute/Bonk! I think Mute would be a great addition. *'Diotoir': I was reluctant to add this one but seeing as others have, of course I would! CrashBash Seeds TBA, but if we're doing just twelve, then stick with the twelve we got. To Be Binned *'4x4' - The robot barely even moved. *'Armadrillo' - I can't really judge it as a combat robot considering it barely made contact with anyone. *'Destructosaur' - A nice design, but it's just too vulnerable to be effective. *'Doctor Fist' - Does this really need justifying? *'Granny's Revenge 2' - Purely a joke robot. It's not even a theoretically competent one like Ruf Ruf Dougal. *'Sabretooth' - I'm sorry. I know lots of people want to use it and I know we've got #PrayForGabe and #PrayForGabeToCalmDown, but the fact of the matter is, Sabretooth entered Series 6 pretty much as a cripple. Any fight it's in is pretty much a forgone conclusion. I personally would not feel comfortable using it. Things will pick up in our next Reboot-related tournament, though, I'm SURE of it. *'Spin Doctor' - More to do with the fact that it's just too unreliable to judge. *'Tridentate' - I just feel it's too small to be effective. *'W.A.S.P.' - I know most people would think to get rid of Brutus Maximus, but credit where it was due, it was quite nippy and a decent pusher. Plus, it survived against Razer for quite some time. W.A.S.P., on the other hand.... To Be Added I wanted to have a mix, so to start with, I've narrowed it down to four veterans and four newcomers. *'Draven' - #PrayForDraven? *'Gyrobot' - A very promising and well designed newcomer. *'Hell's Teeth' - It's just one of those robots that looks cool. *'Immortalis' - Wait, SERIOUSLY, I hear you say? Well, come on guys, Immortalis wasn't THAT bad of a robot, and it'd be nice to give it a second chance. *'King B Powerworks' - Because why not? It's one of those robots that grows on you. And I kinda wanna see it do well-ish. *'Lightning' - Think it's a little overrated, but it fought well, so why not? *'Mini Morg' - If we're basing this on the Extreme 2 version, then why not? It has potential. *'Splinter' - No question for me, such an innovative design. *'Typhoon 2' - I don't feel that Typhoon 2 will be at the stage where it can white-wash everyone, so I think this is fair. I'll probably make some changes, but for now...CrashBash (talk) 19:09, December 7, 2017 (UTC) O Raz3r O Seeds To Be Binned *'Doctor Fist': A given... *'4x4': Also a given... *'Armadrillo': Too slow, not enough interaction with other competitors *'Axe-C-Dent 2': Weapon came off too easily, no srimech either. *'Demolition Man:' Looks too serious to be a joke-bot, and too... rubbish to be a serious fighter *'Destructosaur:' Things have already been said about it that I agree with. *'Mighty Mouse:' Perhaps an unpopular choice, but considering all it did was run away...... *'Spin Doctor': too slow, toppled easily, too unreliable. Anything else? *'W.A.S.P'.: Woeful armour, dodgy reliability. *'Granny's Revenge:' Won't be competitive at all. *'Riptilion:' Very bad control, no srimech as far as I'm aware, didn't interact much. *'Colossus:' We should have enough other flippers to ensure this isn't really a loss. To Be Added *'8645T 2:' Offers something a little different, and had some dodgy luck in the qualifiers. *'Atomic:' Assuming it's the Series 5 version, that is. *'Gyrobot:' Looked promising from the footage we saw, and it didn't change all that much for Series 7. *'Hell's Teeth:' A robot that deserves another chance. *'King B Powerworks:' Unfortunate not to even qualify considering the pedigree. *'Lightning:' Could cause a surprise or two, or could fall early. Makes things more interesting. *RT-81: As if... *'Splinter:' Just should be there. *'The Grim Reaper:' Not a particularly OP Series 7 machine, reliable and solid. *'Velocirippa:' ...... I'd rather have this one in due to it actually showing aggression and good speed. After all, it did win its qualifier, so it can't break down every fight. *'The Steel Avenger:' The only reason they didn't try to qualify was due to being exhausted from previous repairs. Compared to some of the other things keeping competitors out, I think we could let it off here. *'Mute:' I thought there was a big name missing, must have skimmed past it in the robots that failed to qualify page. *'Cerberus:' Why not, I need to balance out the 12 binned machines, and Cerberus offers something a little different, alongside the pedigree and fun design. Hogwild94 Seeds If twelve, same seeds as actual S6. If sixteen, Behemoth, X-Terminator, Bulldog Breed and S.M.I.D.S.Y. should be the extras. Binned * 4x4 - Better than Monad, but not as good as Topbot, or a few non-qualifiers. * A-Kill - Easy fodder. * Brutus Maximus - Almost certainly a sacrificial first round opponent for Razer, but we don't do those. Don't we? * Destructosaur - Looks decent, but will be easily beaten by most. * Doctor Fist - Easy fodder. * Granny's Revenge - Easy fodder. * Inshredable - Better spinners are available. * Mighty Mouse - Not a good fighter and very hard to analyse. * Riptilion - Not a good fighter, albeit better than Araknia. * Short Circuit - Easy fodder. * Spam - Novel, but not a good fighter. * Spin Doctor - Easy fodder. * Tridentate - Easy fodder. * UFO - Too compact to be of much use. * WASP - Easy fodder. Replacements * Atomic - Great flipper, deserving of a placing. * Bash Gordon - Would be nice to see a bit more of. * Cerberus - We all like Cerberus don't we? Deserves a bit of luck for once. * Chip - Worthy of finally getting some screen time. * Draven - Hopefully to do a bit better than it has in the revival. * Haardervark - Good looking robot for which a return and some luck are long overdue. * King B Powerworks - We all like King B don't we? So why not? * Lazerus - Could do with some fresh axes maybe? * Lightning - Did decent in Ex2 and S7, so why not? * Mini Morg - Another seasoned entrant worthy of some more exposure. * Nasty Humphrey - Deserves a chance to prove itself after Tag Team and S4. * Reactor 3 - Spinner would be interesting to try out. * Splinter - Seasoned entrant worthy of another outing. * Typhoon 2 - More than worthy of a try. * Velocirippa - New model deserves another chance. Jimlaad43 Seeds 1. Razer 2. Bigger Brother 3. Firestorm 4 4. Hypno-Disc 5. Chaos 2 6. Dominator 2 7. S3 8. Panic Attack 9. Wild Thing 10. Spawn Again 11. Stinger 12. Tornado Bin *Brutus Maximus - As we're judging a tournament rather than a TV show, good for tv but useless in the arena won't work. (Ruf Ruf Dougal does not fall in this category. #PrayForRufRuf) *W.A.S.P. - It got broken by Killalot's claw... *Colossus - I keep forgetting it entered Series 6 anyway. *Doctor Fist - igdfbhsadihsadjf *Infernal Contraption - I can only try. *Short Circuit - It was truly outclassed unfortunately. *A-Kill - Again, outclassed. *Granny's Revenge 2 - See Brutus Maximus. *Spin Doctor - Falls over and doesn't spin up. *Riptilion - It was pretty awful. Replacement *Das Gepack - Why not, we saw it in Series 6 and it was good. *Ansgar's Revenge - Same as above. *Velocirippa - Withdrew, but we can let it compete. *Lightning - Proved itself in Extreme *Pressure - Same as Lightning *Splinter - Previous Semi-Finalist *King B Powerworks - Previous Semi-Finalist and all round liked team *Ripper - It was awesome in Series 7. *Draven - Can we give it a break? *Atomic - Awesome, right? I'd be cautious about using Typhoon 2. Remember that we took the Extreme 2 version to the final of Audited Extreme 2. I'm not sure how to judge a weakened version of Typhoon 2 when we don't know how much weaker it is. Jimlaad43(talk) 20:29, December 7, 2017 (UTC) Datovidny Seeds TBA Ins *Diotoir - Given the main reason for dropping out was a sponsorship, I'm sure this would be a great addition. *King B - Probably the most obvious replacement to make. *Cerberus - A previous Heat Finalist and WC Quarter-Finalist, and I always liked it. *Velocirippa - Should've made the original cut, did we ever find out who replaced it? *Terminal Ferocity - A unique tracked robot from an ever persistent team, worth a shout. *Lightning - Very impressive in Extreme, could be a dark horse. *Haardervark - A previous Semi-Finalist, maybe Splinter would make more sense for this but it deserves a mention. *Mini Morg - The team would've livened up Series 6...that makes no difference here, but still... Bins *WASP *Brutus Maximus *Spin Doctor *Dr Fist *4x4 *Granny's Revenge *Colossus *Tridentate Datovidny (talk) 20:56, December 7, 2017 (UTC) ToastUltimatum Seeds Unchanged if we still have twelve heats. With the addition of four heats, I would seed Bulldog Breed, X-Terminator, Behemoth and S.M.I.D.S.Y. in that order. Sorry Thermidor. Ins These are the ones I care the most about, in case we end up sticking with 12 heats, or using the Series 10 format across sixteen heats means we don't need to many additions. Naturally if we have 16 heats of 8, then I can add tons more. *'Blimmin' bloody flippin' frick-fracking Mute' - Why am I the only one to make this surely obvious call? We know they tried to qualify for Series 6, we know exactly how to judge the robot, and to me, this was the primary reason for auditing Series 6 in the first place. *'Gyrobot' - One of my favourite robots, and we have direct evidence of how it would've worked in context. *'King B Powerworks' - Stay subscribed to NJGW for a wiki podcast special *'Splinter' - Fully deserving *'Chip' - Genuinely not bad. Outs I'll do this later if necessary, because in my mind, we might not have to bin anybody when expanding to 16 heats. However, I would like to see '''Mighty Mouse' replaced with Velocirippa.'' Robots I don't want to see added Again this is presuming the failure of my format suggestion, these robots may become necessary with the largest format *'Atomic' - We don't know whether this machine was closer to its Series 5 or 7 version (how did we even learn that it failed to qualify in the first place?), and it's had more than enough success on the wiki in its time, never failing to reach the lofty ends of the tournament. It deserves a break. *'Typhoon 2' - Judging the Extreme 2 version is a real challenge due to limited information, and as a result it would probably just win the tournament. *'Ripper 2' - It had an electric lifter, meaning this is a completely new robot we'd be attempting to judge. Lewis05 Seeds (if 24 goes ahead) #Razer #Bigger Brother #Firestorm #Hypnodisc #Chaos 2 #Dominator 2 #S3 #Panic Attack #Wild Thing #Spawn Again #Stinger #S.M.I.D.S.Y #Bulldog Breed #Fluffy #Crustacean #Kat3 #Corkscrew #Tornado #Behemoth #X-Terminator #King B #Atomic #Terrorhurtz #Thermidor 2 Bin *4x4: A piece of cloth come on. *A-Kill: The Steel Avenger's feather duster is more destructive than that toothpick of an axe. *Brutus Maximus: A lump of cannon fodder. *Derek 2: Less than impressive *Dr Fist: 50% was working & 50% wasn't. *Granny's Revenge 2: Sad. *Reptirron the 2ND: moved but never got going. *Riptilion: What did it do again. *Short Circuit: Too fragile. *Spam: Bland *Spin Dr: Eh. *UFO: Good in S7, but not in S6. *WASP: Pathetic Replacement *8645T: 2 weapons are better than 1. *Atomic: A flipper with potential. *Cerberus: A true veteran. *Draven: get it right this time. *King B: Always look promising. *Mini Morg: Proper replacement *Mousetrap: Why not. *Mute: Instead of the New Blood. *Pressure: Before the New Blood. *Splinter: Promised much. *Terror Turtle: Why not. *The Steel Avenger: The axe and srimech work brilliantly. *Velocirippa: Trevor Wright entered 2 robots in S7, so why not S6. BizarroKing Seeds IF we do have 16 heats, I say we only have 1 seed per heat personally (i know I don't make the final call but here's my suggestions for seedings. 1. Razer 2. Bigger Brother 3. Firestorm 4 4. Hypno-Disc 5. Chaos 2 6. Panic Attack 7. Dominator 2 8. S3 9. Wild Thing 10. Spawn Again 11. Tornado 12. Stinger 13. S.M.I.D.S.Y. 14. Bulldog Breed 15. Behemoth 16. Fluffy (it nearly beat the number 2 seeds only failing because it broke down) Bin *Doctor Fist: Petrol powered=not going to fair well *Spam: Not a huge fan of it's weaponry *UFO: See above entry. *Sabretooth: Without a properly working spinning disc, they're not going to fair well, high speed or not. *Armadrillo: Slow and weak. *Granny's Revenge 2:......Really, you need an explanation for this one? *Demolition Man: Barely moved. *Destuctosaur: Lousy looking weapon to me and if I recall it's main strength (being able to roll back onto it's wheels) didn't even work *Tridentate: Cannon Fodder *Brutus Maximus: See above entry. *Colossus: Did the robot ever do anything? *A-Kill: Probably only because I don't wanna vote off Mega Hurts 2 or Ruf Ruf Dougal... Replacements *Typhoon 2: Would love to see how it'd fair here. *King B Powerworks: Was surprised to know they didn't show up in Series 6 *Ripper: Would love to see this version of Ripper battle. *Diotoir: I'm more than happy to let our favorite fuzzball back in if we're allowing it. *Chopper: Not the biggest fan of this bot but they'd at least be able to put up a good fight. *Draven: Glad to see other Draven fans here. *Cerberus: I mean, again, I don't see them fairing any worse than the aforementioned bins. *Lightning: Had a good run in extreme. *Splinter: No real explanation needed here. *Bash Gordan: Again, not the biggest fan but...well I rather not add Atomic is all. *Haardervark: Personal pick here, I have a soft spot for this robot. *Storm 1: An odd choice seeing as we technically didn't know if this version attempted to qualify per say...buuuuuuuut then again we technically don't have any proof Diotoir tried to qualify for Series 6 and I would actually love to see what would happen if the original version of Storm (NOT Storm 2) compete in this series...IF that's allowed, otherwise you can replace this pick with, let's say, Lambsy? :::Storm 1 was intended for Series 5, then they gave Series 6 a miss to focus on BattleBots and therefore the build process of Storm II. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'T'OAS]][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'T']] 00:12, December 8, 2017 (UTC) ::::Fair enough, I'll go with Lambsy as a darkhorse OR if we don't consider Storm II too broken, maybe just go with them. BizarroKing (talk) 02:08, December 8, 2017 (UTC) Nweston8 Bin *W.A.S.P.. *Colossus. *Destructosaur. *Doctor Fist. *The Hassocks Hog. *Axe-C-Dent. *4x4. *Sabretooth. *Spin Doctor. *Riptilion *Tridentate *Hot Pants In *8645T 2. *Cerberus. *Chip. *King B. *Lightning. *Mini Morg. *Nasty Humphrey. *Splinter. *Mute *The Grimreaper. *Gyrobot. *The Steel Avenger. Rammingspeed Seeds 1. Razer 2. Bigger Brother 3. Firestorm IV 4. Hypno-Disc 5. Chaos 2 6. Dominator 2 7. Panic Attack 8. S3 9. Wild Thing 10. Stinger 11. Spawn Again 12. Tornado Bins/Replacements Out - Doctor Fist - Spin Doctor - Armadrillo - Brutus Maximus - Riptilion - Hot Pants - Sabretooth - W.A.S.P - Short Circuit - Inshredable In - Velocirippa - Reactor 3 - Mute - CV - Splinter - King B Powerworks - Atomic - Draven - Cerberus - Nasty Humphrey Badnik96 Seeds Personally I think we should stick with the ones we already have. Bin *Brutus Maximus - Bots made to fall apart do not do well in a fantasy environment. *Destructosaur - What exactly can it do, really? *Doctor Fist - Horrible, horrible machine *Armadrillo - Also pretty bad *Demolition Man - Saw wheels? Really? *Hot Pants - Unreliable and disappointing *Spam - Don't see how it's supposed to do anything *A-Kill - also pretty garbage *Granny's Revenge - see Brutus Maxmimus *4x4 - Again, what exactly is it meant to do? *Spin Doctor - Never impressed me In *Atomic - If they're half as good as they were in Series 7, they'll do well here *Das Gepack - Showed a lot of promise *Devastator - Going to be controversial here, but I didn't think Devastator was too bad in Series 7, just got singled out by Tornado in its melee. I think it deserves another shot. *Gyrobot - Ring spinners are fun, and it did some serious damage in its qualifier *King B Powerworks - Always a good robot that put on a solid performance *Lightning - Shouldn't have to explain this one *Mini Morg - Promising little robot, did well in Extreme 2 *Mute - Again, shouldn't need to explain *Splinter - Experienced team and good robot *The Grim Reaper - Big fan of this one, and if we're allowing it in despite their withdrawal then I'm voting for it *Typhoon 2 - Solid robot, unfortunate to break down in Extreme 2